


after the storm

by comicArtistA



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicArtistA/pseuds/comicArtistA
Relationships: Lighthousekeeper/Mermaid whose life she saves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Canon Ball 2020





	after the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



Hi Silex! I loved the characters and relationships you requested and had hard time choosing only one, but here is the drawing of Mermaid and Lighthouse Keeper, who went sailing and got caught with a storm. Hope you will like it!  



End file.
